On a frôlé la chatastrophe !
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Ses poils se hérissant désagréablement, la pauvre victime détala aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ces hurlements effrayants. C'était quoi encore cette situation ? La peur au ventre, Harry eut un mouvement de recul en croisant les regards des aliénées qui lui servaient de camarades. Et là ce fut le drame...


**On a frôlé la chatastrophe**

Dans les couloirs habituellement calme de la grande école de Poudlard, des bruits de courses et des cris résonnaient. Une minuscule fusée orange jaillit de derrière une armure et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible des hurlements effrayants.

 **\- Il est là !**

 **\- Reviens !**

Les poils se hérissant désagréablement, la pauvre victime détala aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient.

C'était quoi encore cette situation ? Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre que ce genre de choses lui tombent dessus !

Harry se cacha derrière une autre statue et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe d'une dizaine de filles de tous âges passa avec la grâce d'un troupeau de véracrasses en colère. Ses oreilles sensibles frémirent sous la puissance de leur cris de banshees et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles eurent toutes disparues à l'angle suivant que le jeune Potter se permis de respirer de nouveau.

Le danger momentanément passé, le Gryffondor baissa les yeux pour observer les minuscules pattes à la fourrure fauve tachetée de noir. Agacé, Harry voulu grogner de frustration mais seul un espèce de miaulement absolument adorable lui échappa. Vexé, l'héritier Potter décida de bouder.

Ce matin, le Prince des rouges et ors avait décidé d'échapper à la surveillance constante de Ron et de Hermione afin de finir la réalisation de ce qui était son projet secret depuis bientôt deux ans : la transformation animagus. Cela avait commencé d'une proposition de Sirius qui voulait absolument transmettre l'héritage des Maraudeurs à son cher filleul. Ce dernier avait accepté avec joie et ils avaient donc passé presque un an à rigoler et méditer ensemble pendant des heures. Jusqu'à la mort de son parrain en fait.

En y repensant, une immense tristesse envahit le jeune sorcier dont les oreilles se rabattirent sur son crâne. Harry secoua la tête pour se reprendre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de déprimer. Suite à cela, les événements de la guerre s'étaient accéléré, et il n'avait même pas pu poursuivre son entraînement jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort il y avait déjà quelques mois.

Mais depuis qu'il avait assez récupéré et que les cours avaient repris, il était absolument hors de question de laisser cela de côté ! C'était pourquoi le jeune homme avait recommencer ses exercices avec ferveur. Et ce matin, il avait tenté sa première transformation complète ! Et il avait réussi.  
Il s'était d'abord senti immensément fier de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre forme humaine. Mais le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de paniquer que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient entrées dans la salle abandonnée où il travaillait. Elles l'avaient vu et leurs yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'une manière qui le faisait encore frissonner d'effroi rien que d'y penser.

Harry avait alors écouté son instinct pour sauver sa peau : il avait fui. Et avec raison ! Il était absolument hors de question que ces folles ne l'attrapent ! La dernière fois que ces dernières étaient tombées sur un animal qu'elles avaient qualifiés de « _trop mignoooooon !_ », la pauvre bête avait passé la journée à se faire pomponner par presque toutes les filles de l'école. _**Torturé oui !**_ Pensa le jeune Potter, l'image du chat traumatisé avec un affreux nœud rose autour du cou lui revenant à l'esprit.  
En fuyant pour sa vie, Harry avait d'ailleurs attiré l'attention de plusieurs autres filles à son plus grand malheur. Et aucun garçon n'était assez fou pour s'interposer entre elles et l'objet de leur pulsion d'adoration meurtrière. _**Bande de lâches.**_

C'était la raison pour laquelle il courrait partout depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

Prenant une respiration difficile pour calmer ses légers tremblements et reprendre ses esprits, le Gryffondor jeta un œil autour de lui avec une méfiance qui frôlait la paranoïa. Estimant que les alentours étaient relativement sécurisés pour pouvoir bouger, le jeune félin quitta sa cachette le plus silencieusement possible avant de s'élancer de nouveau à travers les couloirs. Ce fut avec un profond soulagement que le sorcier transformé arriva aux grands escaliers sans la moindre contrainte. Se disant que Voldemort devait bien se payer sa tête de là où il était, Harry commença précautionneusement à descendre les marches une à une.

Mais la malchance l'ayant apparemment définitivement pris en affection, une fille de troisième année Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom apparut juste derrière lui et le vit. Elle poussa un étrange bruit étranglé qui n'était pas pour le rassurer avant de s'exclamer avec joie.

 **\- Ah te voilà !** Surpris, Harry sursauta d'horreur quand une paire de mains parfaitement manucurées apparurent dans son champ de vision avec la ferme intention de l'attraper. **Viens ici chaton.**

Par réflexe, le Survivant sauta sur la rampe de marbre pour l'éviter. À cet instant précis, le reste du troupeau de ses futurs bourreaux arriva. La peur au ventre, Harry eut un mouvement de recul en croisant les regards des aliénées qui lui servaient de camarades.

Et là ce fut le drame.

Sa patte arrière ripa sur le bord de la rampe et ce fut comme au ralentit que l'anciennement jeune homme se vit glisser dans le vide sous les hurlements d'horreur de ses poursuivantes. Son cerveau sembla s'être déconnecté et son cœur cessa de battre alors qu'il se sentait tomber, tomber... Sa chute lui parut sans fin. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête brusquement. Mais contrairement au choc auquel il s'attendait, Harry atterrit doucement au creux de deux grandes mains chaudes.

Le prince de Gryffondor prit alors la plus grande inspiration de toute sa vie tandis que son cœur semblait subitement reprendre vie, battant frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique. Il fut caler avec douceur contre un torse musclé et une des mains qui le maintenait commença à caresser gentiment sa fourrure.

 **\- Chut. C'est bon petit, tu ne crains plus rien.** Chuchota une voix grave et apaisante.

De façon totalement inconsciente, Harry se bouina contre cette présence rassurante et poussa un petit miaulement emplit de toute la frayeur qui faisait encore trembler son corps. Cachant son museau dans la robe de son sauveur, il respira longuement cet odeur de pin et d'herbes de potion qui, bizarrement, le calmait. Après quelques secondes sans bouger à profiter des douces caresses et des murmures rassurants, le Harry animagus finit par lever son regard en direction de celui qui lui avait évité une mort pour le moins peu glorieuse. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber nez à museau avec un visage familier et pourtant inattendu. Des cheveux châtains qui rebiquaient légèrement vers le haut, des traits pour le moins banals mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur chaleureuse qui perturba le jeune Potter. Son sauveur était l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard, de un an son aîné, Terence Higgs ne l'avait jamais véritablement marqué. Aussi Harry s'étonna-t-il de l'avoir pratiquement oublié. Une chance qu'il ait une bonne mémoire des noms et des visages.

 **\- Ouf ! Merci Higgs.**

Au son de cette voix, Harry écarquilla les yeux et ses petites griffes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la paume de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier, si il le sentit n'en montra rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil un poil méprisant en direction de Lavande Brown, ses doigts toujours plongés dans la douce fourrure de la boule de poils contre lui.

 **\- Allez petit chapardeur. Assez joué maintenant.** Roucoula la brune superficielle. **Viens voir maman.**

Mais le Serpentard se recula, ne la laissant pas toucher Harry qui semblait vouloir se fondre en lui et disparaître.

 **\- Higgs. Je peux savoir ce que tu...** Commença Parvati derrière son amie. Mais le garçon plus âgé ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

 **\- Il est absolument hors de question que vous le touchiez de vos sales mains.** Susurra-t-il d'une voix froide à en faire pâlir Snape de jalousie. **Vous pensez que le jeter du haut des escaliers n'a pas suffit ?**

Le troupeau de fille sursauta à son ton alors que Harry admirait de plus en plus le jeune homme qui parvenait à maintenir ces folles en respect.

 **\- Mais nous n'avons jamais...**

 **\- On a pas de compte à te rendre Higgs.** Coupa une autre avec verve. **Il n'est pas à toi que je sache.** Les yeux bleus glaciaux de l'interpellé l'assassinèrent littéralement sur place, la faisant reculer.

 **\- Il se trouve que si.** Mentit-il avec aplomb.

Et ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que Terence tourna les talons et partit sans plus leur porter la moindre attention ; Harry toujours à l'abri dans ses bras. Le vert et argent reprit alors son chemin jusqu'à sa salle commune comme rien ne s'était passé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé et qu'il se soit gracieusement étalé de tout son long sur l'un des canapés, que ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le petit félin contre lui.

 **\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un bébé lynx poursuivit par des dindes fait à Poudlard ?**

Harry s'assit sur les genoux de son sauveur et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de miauler en réponse. À cela Terence eut un rire grave et profond qui provoqua un frisson agréable le long de la colonne vertébrale du dernier Potter.

 **\- Tu as des yeux magnifiques.** Murmura de nouveau le Serpentard en venant lui grattouiller derrière les oreilles. **Je ne connais que Potter qui a des yeux aussi beaux que les tiens. Quand il est heureux ou que quelque chose l'amuse, ils brillent tellement qu'ils pourraient éblouir toute la Grande Salle.** Rigola-t-il encore une fois.

Si Harry avait été sous sa forme humaine il aurait sûrement rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il ne fit que ronronner en se frottant contre cette main qui lui faisait tant de bien.

 **\- Mais puisque tu sembles perdu, que dirais-tu de rester avec moi ?**

À travers ses yeux mi-clos par le plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses du plus vieux, le petit lynx se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition. D'un côté, il était légèrement vexé que sa forme animagus ne soit pas un peu plus... impressionnante. Et il savait parfaitement que ses amis et le directeur allaient s'inquiéter de sa disparition soudaine. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui ferait un peu des vacances de pouvoir être dans le monde magique sans être harcelé par un quelconque fan ou sorcier à l'esprit vengeur. En plus si il restait avec Higgs, il allait pouvoir espionner les autres Serpentards ni vu ni connu ! Et aussi et surtout, il avait vraiment envie de passer un peu plus de temps tranquille en compagnie de Terence; il avait l'air vraiment sympathique. Même qu'il l'avait complimenté sur ses yeux. Un vrai compliment puisqu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de mentir à un pauvre petit lynx perdu et abandonné. Harry ricana intérieurement avant de redresser la tête pour venir lécher le bout des doigts du jeune homme.

 **\- Je prends ça pour un oui alors.** Sourit ce dernier avec attendrissement.

Harry se stoppa net dans ses léchouilles à cette vision, une étrange sensation le prenant au ventre. C'était comme si une multitude de papillons s'envolaient en lui. Terence était vraiment très beau comme ça.

Peut être qu'il allait rester plus longtemps que prévu avec lui finalement...


End file.
